Double Darkness
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Sonic has handled Eggman's toughest robots and he's escaped treacherous situations without a sweat. But when he is faced with his anti-self and his own personal demon teaming up, it may be beyond even him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is so cool to think about that I'm almost squealing...think about it. SCOURGE MEETS FLEETWAY SUPER SONIC! (audience gasps with amazement and suspense) I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**So here we go with something I made up a little while ago...once again, I'm crossing universes! **

There was certainly tension in the air as the blue hedgehog headed for the machine slowly. One member of the room was frowning.

"...I don't like this idea." Sonic the Hedgehog chuckled.

"It's fine Knuckles, if somethin' goes wrong Tails will stop the power flow, and I trust him with my life." The red echidna sighed with annoyance. He was never good at winning anything, especially fights with the most stubborn hedgehog on Mobius, but as he thought, the fox wasn't helping either.

"You changed last time, what makes you think it won't happen again?"

"You helped stop it last time." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Barely, Sonic if you're gonna play with fire you're gonna get burned." Sonic scoffed as he stepped inside the glass chamber.

"I'm the one doing it Knuckles, so do me a favor and shut up, okay?" Knuckles frowned and wanted to pound his head in, but the glass tube case already closed. Sonic gave Tails the thumbs up, and the fox returned it.

"Okay, here we go..."

--

The power began to pulse through him, and he felt a tingle of power rise and rise, all was going well, for a while. Then the hedgehog gasped, and he suddenly grabbed his head in pain. Tails and knuckles both gasped as well, as Sonic began to cry out in pain. Knuckles wheeled on the fox.

"Tails! Shut it off!" The fox pushed the switch, but it wouldn't work.

"It's not working!" Knuckles cursed loudly, ran over and began hitting it, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn!"

Sonic fell to his knees in pain, and in horror the other two watched as he began flickering gold. "DAMNIT!" Knuckles backed up as he flew his hand forward, smashing the machine, causing it to explode, and the capsule to explode, the hedgehog flew out and skidded across the ground, as Sonic and knuckles both sighed with relief as they ran over to him.

"Sonic! Are you alright!?" Tails asked scaredly. Sonic opened his eye and chuckled as he ruffled the kit's hair and began to sit up.

"Uhh...yeah, I'm fine buddy, it's alright." Knuckles sighed.

"I told y-"

"Don't start Knucklehead."

"At least we stopped it in time." Tails said happily, but as he looked back at Sonic, his heart lurched. The hedgehog was starring at the capsule, white as a ghost, and none blinking. Knuckles and Tails starred at him.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then spoke somewhat quietly.

"...You didn't stop me from transforming..." Tails and Knuckles both blinked.

"What do you mean, look, you're not gold or-" Tails, being the smart one decided to look after Sonic's gaze, and he was now whimpering in fear. Knuckles looked at him.

"What? What are you guys looking a-...Oh my god..." All three starred in complete horror as a figure emerged from the rubble and smoke from the machine. Gold colored and spines that stood straight up, he slowly stood up straight, facing away from them, then spoke in a voice completely and utterly insane.

"**...You actually thought you fools could contain ME." **The three heroes starred at the creature, Tails began whimpering more and grabbed Sonic's arm for comfort, Sonic was to frightened to even stop him from doing it.

"...No, not you again..." Golden electricity crackled around the new form as he stood upright and turned around, and Tails let out a much louder whimper, Sonic didn't breathe and knuckles growled. A grin, an evil grin, accompanied by two set's of endless red swirling eyes that pierced straight through you, and instantly filled you with fear. Super Sonic stepped out of the pod and looked at Sonic, then gasped, looking at himself, he then grinned, if possible even more.

"**Well, look at that, I'm my own form!" **He then began to emit a loud, ringing laugh that filled the room. The golden hedgehog put on a pretend sad face.** "Awww...what's wrong, did I scare the little brat!?" **Tails was shaking.

"Shut Up!" Sonic yelled suddenly. The creature's attention turned to him.

"**What? Did I hit a never there?" **He looked at Tails and smiled again. Sonic got his train of thought.

"Don't even TRY to touch him!" Tails heard this, and hit his face in Sonic's fur. Super laughed.

"**Oh don't worry, I don't wanna fight right now, I want to go and explore this pathetic planet for a while, I'll come back and kill you all later, bye-bye!" **he then suddenly and without warning flew straight up and threw the ceiling, leaving a massive hole. Sonic growled, and Knuckles didn't want to say something like "I told you so", he might just attack him. But the hedgehog turned and caressed the fox's hair.

"It's okay buddy, every thing's fine..." Knuckles looked up from his thoughts.

"...Now what?" Sonic frowned and starred at the capsule.

"...We stop him."

"How?" Sonic turned to the guardian.

"The same way we did last time."

**OOOOOHHHH! And you guy's thought you never had to see those evil swirling eyes again. WRONG! LOL xD. Sorry, Supers awesome, and he's gonna meet Scourge...Sonic, may god help you...**


	2. Chapter 2

His head ached like hell, his muscles were writhing, and on top of all of it, the sun was burning through his eyelids.

"Nnnn...the fuck was that?" The green hedgehog got up and looked around, instantly gathering a good amount of saliva and spitting it out. He frowned as he soon realized it as Mobius Prime. "Oh, great, just _perfect_. I'm stuck on this pathetic planet again." He began running through the forest that laid out in front of him and soon smiled as a familiar taste reached his nose. "Oh snap, is that..." He lowered his black glasses, revealing his blue eyes. "Yup! That's the smell of heaven baby! Chili dogs!" (One more thing to add to the list of things he and Sonic have in common) The green hedgehog smirked and ran off in that general direction.

--

"...Tails, are you sure this is going to work?" Knuckles said, looking at the tall star post that the fox was rewiring and changing as he equipped one of his inventions to it.

"Sure it will Knuckles, it worked last time."

"Yeah, but he got out last time." Sonic butted in.

"Knuckles, that was all thanks to the Sidewinder dude." Knuckles blinked.

"...Oh yeah."

--

"Thank you, please come again!" (Apu, xD) The old man said, as the white cat took her hot dog and walked off, the man turned back forward and gasped. Right in front of him, leaning against the cart with an evil smirk and looks to match. He was green, wore a leather black jacket, matching boots, and a pair of black glasses that only allowed you to see the tops of his eyes, which didn't help the creepiness factor. The old man running the cart gulped. "Uhh, what would you-"

"Five chili dogs, hold the topping's, and make sure the chili is sizzlin'." The man nodded.

"Coming right up." Scourge the Hedgehog (doesn't have that same ring to it as Sonic does) turned his head away, his body still the same, still leaning. His attention was on a girl not too far away, same general 'I've got big cannons and you know it' appearance as Rouge did. The hedgehog grinned and did that chick whistle thing that boys do.

"Now there's a hot chick right there." he turned back. "You done yet!?" The old man finished a second later and handed him a plate with with five sizzling chili dogs, steam pouring off them, Scourge smirked again. "Now that's more like it." He ate them all in the space of ten seconds, then let out a very large belch, the man took the plate, and was too frightened to even ask for the money. "Well, generally I would beat you up worse, but you worked fast, didn't ask questions, and served em' up good, so I let ya' be." He turned and walked off after the girl. The old man let out a long sigh. That was how things went with this hedgehog, he would hurt and kill you if you got in his way or even said the wrong thing. So when Scourge the Hedgehog came into your store, you stayed quiet, unless asked something, did EXCACTLY what he said, and then didn't ask for money, and if you met all these, then you lived, disobey one, you got sent to the hospital but still alive, disobeyed two or more, your dead. He walked up from behind and was about to do what he did best, hitting on women, but before he could even talk, there was an explosion a little off in the distance, about two blocks away from a building, as a golden...something flew out of it. Scourge forgot the women for the moment as he looked up and pulled down his sunglasses coolly. "...The hell was that thing?" Scourge, having thought he saw spines on it, thought it was a person, and then his train of thought led to 'hedgehog' which led to 'Sonic' which led to 'KILL ALTERNATE SELF!!' he smirked and ran off after the speeding golden missile. As it headed out of the area.

--

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm! It's been a while since I've been here, they certainly did fix everything I worked so hard to destroy, think I'll blow it all up again!" As he said this, multiple beams of light shot from his hands, hitting a building and causing a large part of it to explode. The golden hedgehog grinned insanely. It was only during times like this he was truly happy.

--

"Wow, did he just blow up that building for no reason? Heh, guess the fag's gotten a lot cooler since I last saw him!" Scourge smirked again, running off with his insane speed, and up a fire escape, jumping up the bars and onto the roof, which he ran across, and jumped along several buildings before reaching the one next to Super. He was about to shout out something, when all of the sudden, a laser beam shot out of nowhere, striking the golden hedgehog, who flew to the ground. Scourge blinked and looked up to see a large white jet like plan, with Sonic, Knuckles and that brat Tails. Scourge looked utterly confused, as he looked back down at the ground to see the glowing hedgehog fly back up and begin fighting the plane in the air. "Wow...what in the freaking hell is goin' on around here?" He scratched the back of his head, and being the evil villain he was, decided something and smirked once more. "Well, I don't know who or what he is, but if he's Sonic's enemy, then he's my allie!" He then ran after the plane and flying hedgehog as the dueled a couple buildings over.

**Oh dear god...X-Tornado VS Super Sonic (Fleetway) and Scourge...0.o...Sonic X, Archie Comics, and Fleetway comics...ALL IN ONE!! I'M A SCREWIN' WITH YOUR MINDS! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The green hedgehog ran as he was only a building away from them, then turned into a spin dash.

--

"Rrrr! Sonic! We have to lure him out of here and to the star post!" Tails yelled from the front seat as a beam shot by the right wing, and maniacal laughter could be heard from the golden nut case. Sonic frowned.

"I know! I'll distract him, you lure him over-!" THUMP! All three gasped even more loudly than when first seeing Super Sonic, there, crouched on the front of the plane in front of them, only on the other side of the glass windshield, was a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket, matching boots, and matching sunglasses. He grinned as he lowered his glasses slightly, and laughed at there beyond stunned looks.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" He grabbed the windshield and with one devastating kick, broke through it, Tails ducked just in time, Sonic didn't even notice.

"SCOURGE!?" The green hedgehog smiled as he turned into yet another spin dash and flew through the left wing of the plane, causing it to begin flaming. Scourge landed on the building below, and looked up triumphantly to see the plane spinning out of control.

"Sonic! We have to get out now!" Tails yelled, as the other two nodded, and all three jumped out, landing on the street below, as a giant crash emitted from behind them as the plane exploded on impact with another building. Tails would be extremely sad by now, if they weren't in a dire situation. They landed in the side by side formation they had In Sonic Heroes with Knuckles as leader, except Sonic was in the middle. The watched, in complete horror, as Scourge jumped down from the rooftop twenty feet in front of them, and on the other side Super Sonic. Scourge looked at him and lowered his sunglasses with somewhat wide eyes

"...Wow...talk about freak show." He said, referring to his abnormal eyes. Super Sonic laughed.

"I don't know who you are or why your helping me, but as long as we both want to kill Sonic-" Super began, sizing the green hedgehog up. Scourge interrupted first.

"Might as well team up?" Super smiled maliciously, and said in a very, very soft yet evil and creepy voice.

"Exactly." They shook hands.

"Great, the two top wacko's I know teaming up!" Sonic said, crossed armed. The two evil counterparts of himself looked at him. "What's even worse is that in a weird way were all the same hedgehog." He looked at Scourge. "One the evil anti-me." He turned to Super. "And the other my evil insane side in super form." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Wow, great recap idiot." He grinned again as he prepared for another spin dash. "You talk too much, allow me to shut that oversized jabbering mouth of your's!" He entered a spin dash and launched at Sonic, who smirked cockily, as he too spin dashed. The two hit, causing green and blue sparks to fly off. Knuckles and Tails, who had been watching, turned to see an insane Super Sonic starring straight at them.

"Hm, stuck with you huh? Oh well, that's two more out of the way!" He vanished, the next thing Tails knew, Knuckles had been launched clear across the street and through a window, his heart jumped as the golden hedgehog appeared right in front of him.

"(Gasp)!"

"Time for the brat to say goodnight!" He said, as a giant energy ball formed in his gloved hand, but right before he could launch it, there was a loud whizzing noise, a gasp from Super Sonic, and a crash. Tails opened his eyes to see Super Sonic recovering from the ground, Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

"Ha! Keep smiling loser!" Came a voice, as Sonic was hit by a green spin dash ball.

"Tails! You're no use to us here! Go and get the other plane! We need to do you know what!" Tails' ears lowered at the "you're no use to us here" but soon nodded and flew off. Super Sonic began to take of, before Knuckles growled.

"Oh no you don't glowy!" Super Sonic was suddenly hit by a gliding echidna.

--

"_He's right! If I can get the other plane, we can lure Super Sonic to the post, seal him in it, then the three of us can take on Scourge, and he won't stand a chance alone!" _Tails played this through his head several times, reviewing it for any errors, not seeing any he eventually made his way to his secret lab, he ran to the back to see the back up for the X-Tornado, it was basically the same except not as shiny and not with as much gear and weapons, but it would do the job. He jumped in, and took off back towards the fight.

--

"Damn it!" Knuckles yelled, as Super threw him through a stop sign.

"Hahahahaha! You really are an idiot aren't you!?" Knuckles whipped blood from his mouth, as Super rose into the air, and prepared another attack, Knuckles saw a plane approaching fast in the background, but quickly pretended to not notice. The golden hedgehog's face looked menacing in the glow from his won light of the attack. "Well, good bye Knuckles, I don't know where you fox friend went, but I'll be sure to kill him once done with Sonic." Knuckles smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Eat this!" Tails yelled, a large missile suddenly launching from the bottom of the plane, Super barely had enough time to turn before it hit him straight in the chest, causing an explosion that launched Knuckles back thirty or somewhat feet. He quickly took this chance to help Sonic with Scourge.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled up to him, finally having a chance to speak after Knuckles coming over and wholoping Scourge right in the face. Tails already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah! I'll take care of him! You and Knuckles deal with Scourge!" Sonic shook his head.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with him-!"

"Sonic I can do this!" Tails yelled, not having time for arguing, as Super Sonic was already emerging from the ruble. Sonic starred at his life long friends fuzzy yet serious face.

"...Alright..." Tails nodded and zipped off in the direction of the star post, with Super launching off after him, seeking revenge for the attack with the missile. Sonic watched before returning to his previous engagement.

--

He stood atop the building, eyes following the two leave, before sighing."...Humph."


	4. Chapter 4

The green hedgehog ran as he was only a building away from them, then turned into a spin dash.

--

"Rrrr! Sonic! We have to lure him out of here and to the star post!" Tails yelled from the front seat as a beam shot by the right wing, and maniacal laughter could be heard from the golden nut case. Sonic frowned.

"I know! I'll distract him, you lure him over-!" THUMP! All three gasped even more loudly than when first seeing Super Sonic, there, crouched on the front of the plane in front of them, only on the other side of the glass windshield, was a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket, matching boots, and matching sunglasses. He grinned as he lowered his glasses slightly, and laughed at there beyond stunned looks.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" He grabbed the windshield and with one devastating kick, broke through it, Tails ducked just in time, Sonic didn't even notice.

"SCOURGE!?" The green hedgehog smiled as he turned into yet another spin dash and flew through the left wing of the plane, causing it to begin flaming. Scourge landed on the building below, and looked up triumphantly to see the plane spinning out of control.

"Sonic! We have to get out now!" Tails yelled, as the other two nodded, and all three jumped out, landing on the street below, as a giant crash emitted from behind them as the plane exploded on impact with another building. Tails would be extremely sad by now, if they weren't in a dire situation. They landed in the side by side formation they had In Sonic Heroes with Knuckles as leader, except Sonic was in the middle. The watched, in complete horror, as Scourge jumped down from the rooftop twenty feet in front of them, and on the other side Super Sonic. Scourge looked at him and lowered his sunglasses with somewhat wide eyes

"...Wow...talk about freak show." He said, referring to his abnormal eyes. Super Sonic laughed.

"I don't know who you are or why your helping me, but as long as we both want to kill Sonic-" Super began, sizing the green hedgehog up. Scourge interrupted first.

"Might as well team up?" Super smiled maliciously, and said in a very, very soft yet evil and creepy voice.

"Exactly." They shook hands.

"Great, the two top wacko's I know teaming up!" Sonic said, crossed armed. The two evil counterparts of himself looked at him. "What's even worse is that in a weird way were all the same hedgehog." He looked at Scourge. "One the evil anti-me." He turned to Super. "And the other my evil insane side in super form." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Wow, great recap idiot." He grinned again as he prepared for another spin dash. "You talk too much, allow me to shut that oversized jabbering mouth of your's!" He entered a spin dash and launched at Sonic, who smirked cockily, as he too spin dashed. The two hit, causing green and blue sparks to fly off. Knuckles and Tails, who had been watching, turned to see an insane Super Sonic starring straight at them.

"Hm, stuck with you huh? Oh well, that's two more out of the way!" He vanished, the next thing Tails knew, Knuckles had been launched clear across the street and through a window, his heart jumped as the golden hedgehog appeared right in front of him.

"(Gasp)!"

"Time for the brat to say goodnight!" He said, as a giant energy ball formed in his gloved hand, but right before he could launch it, there was a loud whizzing noise, a gasp from Super Sonic, and a crash. Tails opened his eyes to see Super Sonic recovering from the ground, Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

"Ha! Keep smiling loser!" Came a voice, as Sonic was hit by a green spin dash ball.

"Tails! You're no use to us here! Go and get the other plane! We need to do you know what!" Tails' ears lowered at the "you're no use to us here" but soon nodded and flew off. Super Sonic began to take of, before Knuckles growled.

"Oh no you don't glowy!" Super Sonic was suddenly hit by a gliding echidna.

--

"_He's right! If I can get the other plane, we can lure Super Sonic to the post, seal him in it, then the three of us can take on Scourge, and he won't stand a chance alone!" _Tails played this through his head several times, reviewing it for any errors, not seeing any he eventually made his way to his secret lab, he ran to the back to see the back up for the X-Tornado, it was basically the same except not as shiny and not with as much gear and weapons, but it would do the job. He jumped in, and took off back towards the fight.

--

"Damn it!" Knuckles yelled, as Super threw him through a stop sign.

"Hahahahaha! You really are an idiot aren't you!?" Knuckles whipped blood from his mouth, as Super rose into the air, and prepared another attack, Knuckles saw a plane approaching fast in the background, but quickly pretended to not notice. The golden hedgehog's face looked menacing in the glow from his won light of the attack. "Well, good bye Knuckles, I don't know where you fox friend went, but I'll be sure to kill him once done with Sonic." Knuckles smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Eat this!" Tails yelled, a large missile suddenly launching from the bottom of the plane, Super barely had enough time to turn before it hit him straight in the chest, causing an explosion that launched Knuckles back thirty or somewhat feet. He quickly took this chance to help Sonic with Scourge.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled up to him, finally having a chance to speak after Knuckles coming over and wholoping Scourge right in the face. Tails already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah! I'll take care of him! You and Knuckles deal with Scourge!" Sonic shook his head.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with him-!"

"Sonic I can do this!" Tails yelled, not having time for arguing, as Super Sonic was already emerging from the ruble. Sonic starred at his life long friends fuzzy yet serious face.

"...Alright..." Tails nodded and zipped off in the direction of the star post, with Super launching off after him, seeking revenge for the attack with the missile. Sonic watched before returning to his previous engagement.

--

He stood atop the building, eyes following the two leave, before sighing."...Humph."

--

Tails looked back to see the pissed hedgehog right on his tails.

"Come here foxy!" That alone sent shivers up the fox's spine, as he made a sharp turn down the road and entered the hanger, purposely letting the golden hedgehog in. he pressed a sudden button and the plane transformed into a walker, the wings turned into legs, and the snot and cockpit switched upward. Super Sonic just grinned as he stood watching.

"What good do you think that'll do?" Tails frowned, then pressed a button, and all of the sudden, there was a loud crash and Super was starring at his own reflection, as there was now a large Plexiglas tube around him. "What? What's this for?" Tails smiled.

"You'll see." There was suddenly an opening below the hedgehog's feet and a large fan, with bars on top suddenly shot him up through another hole in the ceiling. Tails nodded, then quickly pressed another button as he ascended through another hole in the ceiling.

"Heh, well...look at this..." The golden hedgehog said grinning, seeing the large star post. "You're not going to try that again are you?" Tails frowned and an electrical orb appeared above the post, as it slowly grew. "...I don't think so." There was a flash and the creatures evil grinning face was now directly in front of the fox.

"(Gasp)!" Super laughed and hit the fox in the stomach, sending him flying out of the machine and onto the floor. His chest jumped with a shot of pain as he hit the metal surface. He got up, but as soon as he looked up the breath left his body, as a foot embedded itself in the fox's soft stomach, sending him sprawling once again across the floor. Super chuckled as hie eyes flared. "...You truly are pathetic...and you know something?" He then grabbed the fox by his chest fur and held him up not two inches from his face. The hedgehog spoke in a a soft but incredibly insane voice as he put his mouth next to his ear. "Your nothing without your little toys." Another sickening bang and the fox was sent straight up into the air, he was suspended only a moment before falling straight down again, Super grinned sadistically and just as Tails fell past him, he jutted up his knee, impaling the fox once more in the stomach, the hedgehog kept him there for a moment, before letting his leg go back down to the floor, where Tails body met it. The hedgehog smirked at his job well done, then turned to leave, knowing that green hedgehog couldn't handle both Sonic and Knuckles.

"...No..." The hedgehog heard from behind him, as Tails slowly steadied himself, and tried to get up.

Super gave an evil grin.

"...Hehehe, still alive? We'll have to change that, won't we?" He turned and gathered energy once again in his right hand. Tails, barely able to stand, got up, and concentrated, as Super's evil eyes flared. "...DIE FOX!" There was a bang, a flash, and an explosion. Tails flew backwards, hitting the opposite wall and slumping to the floor. When he next looked up he gasped.

There stood a black hedgehog, with red stripes shooting up his spines, which pointed upwards, except for one that went down in the center. He had gloves, skate shoes that looked very advanced, and four rings around his ankles and wrists. Tails was even more excited when he saw the look of horror on Supers face, Shadow, was one of the only non-super beings who could take him, at least with a chaos emerald...which he had.

"...Tails...I thought you got rid of this thing." Shadow said in a dark yet gentle voice. Tails blinked and shook his head.

"I-I thought so too, but we...let him out..accidentally..." He finished embarrassed.

"Yes, It's always 'accidents' like this that make me come in and save you and your blue friends butt's."

Tails chuckled, but Super interrupted from the other side of the room.

"Well, Shadow...what are you doing here?" Shadow turned his attention to the glowing gold hedgehog, with his red cold eyes.

"...Just what I said, freak...to put an end to you once and for all." Super gave a single laugh.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!" He laughed hysterically, as Shadow groaned and they both flew towards each other.

--

"Rrrrrrr! Die Anti-Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as he pounded the green hedgehog straight in the face, as he had dodged Sonic's attack. He flew to the ground, and rubbed his mouth of blood. He couldn't take Sonic and Knuckles at the same time, the two had become a great team since the last time he saw them, and he wasn't expecting to even see the echidna here. Sonic walked over and Knuckles cracked his namesakes.

"Come on Scourge, give it up and go back to your own dimension, you ain't staying here and wrecking havoc while we're around." Scourge frowned and looked off in the direction Super had followed Tails.

"Don't even think about it, that nut case won't help you, Tails is taking care of him." Scourge chuckled.

"...You think that pip squeak can defeat Super by himself?" Sonic chuckled, and was about to say that he believed in Tails...but then again, Super was one of his most deadly enemies...He looked off in that direction, and frowned.

"Knuckles, you handle him from here, I'm going after him." Knuckles nodded.

"Right." Sonic then was gone in the blink of an eye, and Knuckles and Scourge met eyes.

"...It's just you and me, greenie..."

**LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow panted, and so did Super, as they both stood their ground, before resuming the frighteningly similar dragon ball Z moves. Shadow took out the emerald just as super launched his attack.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared and reappeared behind him, delivering a devastating blow to his head, and sending him to the ground. Shadow smirked but it didn't last long as an energy blast flew up and nearly grazed his shoulder. "Nn!" He dodged and then gasped as the psychotic hedgehog appeared above him.

"...Bye-bye!" His fist impaled the black hedgehog and he flew to the ground, where Super landed next to him, and held him down with his foot, as he gathered yet another energy bomb. "...Nice try Shadow, but this ends now, Sonic and the others will be meeting you REAL soon! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He aimed it down at the hedgehogs face, then before he could blast Shadow to Oblivion, there was a yell from the back.

"Not If I have anything to say about it!" Super looked over just in time to see Tails in the X Tornado transformed into walk/attack mode.

"Wha-?OWA!" A giant beam of energy blew the golden hedgehog right off of Shadow, leaving him stunned for a moment. Super hit the wall, making a dent, and he got up and growled. "Why you little-UGH!" A giant claw suddenly flew out of nowhere like a viper and smashed the hedgehog into the wall further, blocking him from view as dust covered the area. Shadow looked impressed.

"...Tails." The claw retracted, and as the dust settled, another bomb flew out, but Tails had seen it coming.

"I don't think so!" the bomb hit, causing a large explosion, Shadow gasped.

"Tails!"

"HA! Stupid brat!" The two hedgehogs watched the dust, and both gasped as they saw a large clear shield blocking the front of Tails. Super growled. "What!? No!" he shot five at once, all hitting the barrier, but as before, the smoke revealed no damage, Super growled more and Tails smirked.

"It won't work, meet the most powerful electromagnetic shield in the universe!" Super looked absolutely livid.

"Rrrrrr! DIE!!" He revved himself into his most powerful spin dash and collided with the shield, and unlike the bombs, which hit and then was over with, this was constantly boring through. Tails hadn't thought of that...but the shield would hold long enough for him to do this...

--

He pressed a button, and a second giant star post pole appeared out of the ground and started humming,and then a large electric energy began swirling around it. Tails frowned, Super couldn't be hit in his ball...but if he could shut off the shield, then he might be knocked out of it by the burst...then...maybe...

"Shadow! When I say go, spin dash!" The black hedgehog got up and dusted himself off, then nodded to the fox. Tails pressed a button, which made the shield disappear as well as send a quick little wave of energy, which, as he hoped, was just enough to knock the insane hedgehog off balance...and out of his spin dash. "NOW!" Shadow instantly turned into a red and black ball, and revved up and launched full force, striking the hedgehog straight in the chest.

"Uargh!" Super was held in the dash for a moment, before being catapulted off at more than 50 mph, and straight, smack into the top of the pole. Shadow stopped and landed, as the two watched with pleasure as the golden hedgehog screamed, as the electricity zapped through his body, and a moment later, his body began to merge with the energy, turning from solid, into flowing gold energy like the electricity. "ARRRRRGGHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" There was a loud explosion as all the energy zapped inside the top of the star post, leaving nothing but a small smoke rising up in a snake form from the tip. Shadow starred and smiled at Tails.

"...Good job..." Tails grinned.

"You too!" Shadow sighed and looked out o the hanger...

"...Come on, we're only half way done." He began skating out the door, as Tails pressed a button, and transformed the X Tornado back into it's normal plane from, and flew after him.

**WOW! THAT WAS WHOOP ASS! Talk about team work huh!? This was short, just like the next, and probablly final chapter will be, this and the next chapter are short because it's finishing off Super and Scourge.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic gaped, starring at the two, who had met him halfway to the hanger.

"...You guys beat him?" Shadow and Tails nodded.

"Yes..." He paused for a moment. "He impressed me Sonic, he had no fear whatsoever, and together we defeated him...again." The statement was meant to show that he was sick of cleaning up their messes.

Sonic rubbed the back of his spines, then looked at Tails and grinned, while giving him his thumbs up.

"Well way to go, little bro!" Tails grinned and returned it. Sonic then turned to Shadow. "Alright then, let's go, time to finish Scourge, then we can all go home." They ran and flew off down the street to where Knuckles was still fighting Scourge.

--

"Rrrrr...come on! Your speed won't work forever!" There was a chuckle, and out of the air all around him he heard.

"It seems to be working great now." knuckles was suddenly hit in the side of the head, but as he fell forward, another blow hit his gut, again, and again, he was hit forcefully from different angles, until he appeared in front of him, flipped him off, and face planted him into the ground. The dust rose, and Scourge rubbed his hands. "Well, one down, two to-BAM!" Scourge's face was flattened as Shadow's kick flew sideways and nailed him from the left, sending the green hedgehog sprawling to the ground. "Nnn...wha-?OOF!" Another kick to his stomach, and then as he floated upward from the kick, he was grabbed by the collar, and held in front of Shadow's face, which looked annoyed, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill the green hedgehog if given the chance. Scourge did nothing more than rudely spit in his face, lift up his glasses and smile. "Well, someone needs some anger management." Shadow frowned deeper.

"...Super's gone, we trapped him once and for all in the special zone." He brought him closer. "It's just you, versus me, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails." Scourge gave a laugh.

"I don't care about odds buddy, so please spare me the pathetic attempt to surrender, I don't buy it." BAM Another hit and he joined were Knuckles had been a moment before. Shadow continued using him as a green punch bag for several minutes, before he lay on the ground, not moving, and from the looks not breathing. Sonic sighed.

"...Uhh...way to go Shadow." Shadow growled, as Scourge coughed and spit to the left, as blood hit the pavement next to him.

"...is that all? Emohog?" There isn't a comic word to describe how bad he was hit this time, the hedgehog was sent into the wall of a nearby building, he slumpt to the ground, and Shadow began to walk towards him, chaos emerald ready in hand to finish him off. Then it happened. There was a bang, and a portal appeared next to the green hedgehog, and a person came out and kneeled next to him. He had a black leather jacket, and three hairs protruding from his head, orange fur, and a small patch of hair...real hair. He also had two tails flowing behind him. He turned and gave a dark look to the rest, not because he cared for the green hedgehog, but because he simply loathed his and the rest of the anti-freedom fighters counterparts.

"...Miles..." Shadow said quietly. The fox scoffed, and picked up the hedgehog, and turned to leave back through the portal, before Shadow stopped again. "Miles." The fox didn't turn, but didn't advance inside the portal yet.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow continued to frown.

"...Keep your trash, out of our dimension." (audience goes OOOOOOOH! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!)

Miles didn't answer or move, but then kept walking, but right before the portal closed, Scourge, looked back and flipped them all off, knowing they wouldn't have time to respond. The portal closed with a flash and all was silent.

"...Well, that was cool, who want's pizza?" Sonic asked plainly, before anyone could respond though, there was a bang, and an overhead voice.

"_Attention all mobians...this is Dr. Robotnik, this city has been chosen to be the next location for the my base, all who wish to remain non-roboticised will flee, but feel free to stay, I have need for new minions."_

Sonic grinned at Tails and Knuckles, who did the same. Shadow just 'humphed' and the four ran off towards the giant shadow blocking out the sky that was the gigantic flag ship that belonged to Eggman.

THE END

**YES! Third one shot finished today. My hand hurts like hell, and I'm done for today, now I can move onto the three mentioned at the end of the last chapter.**

**PS: Am I the only one who thought that Shadow totally OWNED Miles and Scourge when he said that line?**

"**Keep your trash out of our dimension." **

**THAT WAS AWESOME!!**


End file.
